Just a child
by starstorm 10
Summary: Isshin realizes that Ichigo' s not an adult. He's not 400 or so years old Ichigo' s just a child. Ichigo is his son. Better than it sounds. Minor spoilers. Revised version of original
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach story yay! Don't own bleach or any of its characters off I did it'd be terriblhope you like this story mild angst,fluff,family,friendship and hurt/comfort**

**Was thinking about it and just had to get it off my chest it's a one shot for now. Fixed it was rereading and was like man this needs a bit of editing.**

Isshin is a goofball. That much is obvious but he's also a father not the most reliable one to two little girls(twins) and a son but a father. And while he has a son it's easy to forget how young he really is. It's easy to forget when his son has stopped crying and has been able to help raise two little girls, gets straight A's and as been able to kick him in the face since he was 's easier to take care of the girls who at least one of them calls him Dad. It's easier to talk to them who don't really know about masaki. It's easier than talking to his son who wears his mother's death on his like a cloak. When the closest they get to communication is flying kicks to the face.

It's hard to remember that his son is 18 and not 30

It's hard to remember that when he can beat lieutenants with only a shiki. When his reistu is as strong as two of the strongest Goitei 13 . Or when he's constantly hanging out with all things spiritual half trying to kill him or 200 times his age .

It's easy to forget when the smiling nine year old who was a crybaby with too bright orange hair is replaced with a scowling teen who can't remember the last time he smiled but still has too bright hair.

When the boy Tatsuki used to defeat and ruin crying to Masaki now take on grown men twice his size the little boy who used to hold his hand and call him Daddy now will only calls him Goat-face.

It's hard to remember Ichigo is a child because he's fought hollows and arrancar who might not have been too far from being human, and hollows with a figurative heart. It's hard to remember a little boy when he's saved the human realm,shinigami and all the souls in existence . Ichigo has defeated a crazy megalomaniac with a God complex so powerful captain's who are centuries older than him couldn't beat, who might not have been so far away from being a God himself. When the person who understands the megalomaniac the most is ichigo himself.

It's hard to remember his youth when he's at home and watching the girls while ichigo is out at war. It's hard when he's breaking down grudges older than time. When he smiles and accepts that his only parent has been lying to him all his life. When his father lets him fight a war he really didn't need to fight if his father had manned up and unlocked his shinigami powers years ago.

He has trouble thinking I'm proud of this boy instead of thinking what a fine man when ichigo' s blade shines with resolution and he knows to never falter and always move he fights his battles alone and accepts what life throws at ichigo smashes through barriers that no one could break no one thought you could break. When his son comes home bloody and bruised and wraps his own injuries never asking for him a doctor and his father for help. It kinda hurts. It's hard when his son can out strategize even him a former shinigami captain. When people constantly gape at his amazing potential.

It's hard to remember Ichigo is just a child no older than 18 .

But when late at night when Isshin wakes to the sound of muffled screams so not to wake anyone coming from is sons room. And he goes inside and immediately has an arm full of a shaking 18 year old who's shaking and trembling because the arrancars were entirely to human and people died in that war. He destroyed someone who despite being arrancar just wanted to understand what it meant to be human. His son muffling sobs over a war he shouldn't have fought in. A war someone alive shouldn't have fought in. A war that wasn't even his to fight. Crying because he's missing pieces of his soul. His soul who takes the form of someone older, someone to teach to lean on to rely on.(was he that bad of a father when his sons soul weapon meant to be with him forever for him to lean on and trust manifest as a father figure?) A price he had to pay to save everyone, a sacrifice. And ichigo is to young to be making sacrifices, to be ripping away a piece of his soul just because of the way he was born Quincy,hollow,shinigami and most importantly young to be a pawn to Urahara's plans to fix his own mistake he should have fixed himself,no never created.

So when ichigo cries openly in his arms that's when Isshin remembers. With arms wrapped around him and hands almost clinging and the way Ichigo had clung to his sister's after the war as if they would leave world weary face he wears when he think no one's 's she Isshin remembers he has two daughters and a son who is not a man despite how mature, is young God he's said young.

So when things like this happen Isshin remembers Ichigo is a child so he pats him on the back,whispering nonsensical comfort, and holds him till he falls asleep surface smooth without a scowl or wrinkle of fear because even if he messed up in the past Ichigo is just a child and most of all he's his son.

Still it doesn't mean he doesn't tease him when ichigo wakes up with a hand clutching Isshins shirt.

They don't ever mention the way he cried and clutched on his shirt like a lifeline but when ichigo leaves in the morning with a gruff thanks, Isshin knows that he's depended on and thinks at least he's doing something right guiding his boy into adulthood.

**_Whoop done hope you liked it if I get a lot of reviews might continue with all the bleach characters. So yeah review. Also I will be updating one of my other stories probably or just throw out an idea someone might want to use. Bye_**

**_-starstorm _**


	2. Alert

**_anyone following this story I'm taking it down I made a revised version with the second chapter and its called just a child (revised) yes I know super creative. If you can't find the story just look it up on my stories. This story will no longer be updating it will only update on the other story . Thanks _**

**_-starstorm-san_**


End file.
